<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who else could pull it off but...marfa? by msaudreyanne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813959">who else could pull it off but...marfa?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne'>msaudreyanne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Language, dmitry is a fool, idiots to lovers, marfa is cupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"wouldn't you like to know" prompt from tumblr! requested by hufflepuff-86</p><p>game night drinking game leads to admitted feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 &amp; Broadway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>who else could pull it off but...marfa?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/read_not_write/gifts">read_not_write</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Dmitry was slightly intoxicated.</p><p class="p1">Actually, ‘slightly’ was probably a bit of an understatement. He’d shown up at the Romanov apartment for game night expecting to have another violent round of Monopoly, but Marfa informed him that they’d be revisiting an old high school favorite tonight.</p><p class="p1">He’d almost pivoted immediately and walked back out the door at the look on Marfa’s face. She was up to something, which only spelled trouble for him.</p><p class="p1">How she’d gotten everyone – Olga, Tatiana and <em>Gleb</em> included – to agree to play Never Have I Ever just spoke to the power she held.</p><p class="p1">That, and everyone else was clearly in on whatever she was planning.</p><p class="p1">Several rounds of <em>very</em> targeted questions later and he was well-past the healthy buzz he usually limited himself to at these game nights. While he only lived down the hall, he liked to keep most of his wits about him whenever he was around <em>her. </em></p><p class="p1">The <em>her</em> in question was currently giggling at whatever Marfa was whispering in her ear and Dmitry thought about throwing his hands up in frustration. <em>He</em> wanted to make her giggle. </p><p class="p1">But that would involve sitting next to her and Marfa had obviously thought that breaking up the pair for the evening would cause some turmoil.</p><p class="p1">Not for Anya. She looked like she was having a great time. Dmitry, however, was miserable from his spot between Maria and Alexei.</p><p class="p1">It probably didn’t help matters that on Anya’s other side was <em>Gleb</em> and Dmitry toyed with the idea of offering up his lap to Anya, but that would probably cause mass pandemonium. And Anya would likely slap him for being a drunk idiot.</p><p class="p1">The game had made its way back around to their fearless ringleader and the evil glint in her eye as she looked him square in the face caused his stomach to plummet in fear.</p><p class="p1">“Never have I ever had <em>amorous feelings</em> for anyone in this friend group.”</p><p class="p1">There was some outcry at this because it was <em>Marfa</em> and she’d definitely hooked up with a few individuals present.</p><p class="p1">She just waved everyone off and shot-gunned her drink.</p><p class="p1">Dmitry begrudgingly took a drink, but the vodka had barely hit his lips before he was spluttering it out as soon as he realized Anya had also taken a drink.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Who??!”</em></p><p class="p1">This couldn’t be happening to him. This was too cruel, even for Marfa.</p><p class="p1">In a sing-song voice, Anya replied, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”</p><p class="p1">And yes. He would. Very much so. But she had this smile on her face like the secret she was hiding was the most valuable thing in the world. Dmitry wanted to kiss the smile from her lips, but first he had to murder Gleb, who was looking far too smug in his spot next to Anya. With a pointed smirk at Dmitry, the man with not much time left on this earth raised his arm and stretched it around Anya.</p><p class="p1">Dmitry stood then, but the quickness of the movement paired with the liquor he’d consumed caused him to falter just enough for Anya to stand and help him right himself.</p><p class="p1">“I think we’re done for tonight. I’ll walk this fool back to his apartment and make sure he doesn’t drown himself in drool.” Anya informed the group of the plan, but Dmitry didn’t miss the cheeky wink Marfa shot at her. Anya just giggled and shook her head, wrapping her arm around his waist and tugging him forward.</p><p class="p1">“Come on, Dima. Let’s get you home.”</p><p class="p1">Only Anya was allowed to call him that. And of course, only Anya had a way of getting Dmitry to do whatever it was she wanted with that tender voice. Fuck, he loved her so much.</p><p class="p1">But he’d been an idiot and hadn’t made a move and now she had <em>amorous feelings</em> for <em>Gleb</em>.</p><p class="p1">He was definitely going to be sick.</p><p class="p1">They ignored the hoots and catcalls behind them and stumbled their way down the hall. It probably looked hilarious to an outsider. Dmitry towered over Anya, yet she was half-carrying him to his door.</p><p class="p1">“Alright, Dima. Where are your keys.”</p><p class="p1">He mumbled out a garbled version of ‘back pocket’ and then sobered almost instantly at the feel of Anya’s delicate hand slipping into his pants, searching for his keys. It might’ve been the vodka floating around his head, but he could’ve sworn her hand lingered far longer than necessary.</p><p class="p1">She unlocked his door with another one of her giggles and ushered him through the threshold.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t think <em>Gleb</em> would like it if he knew you were copping a feel of another man’s ass, Nastya.” The words left his mouth before he could stop them, but now they’re out in the open.</p><p class="p1">“Gleb?”</p><p class="p1">“He’s the one you had to take a drink for, right? I’m not an idiot, Nastya. The least you could do is not rub it in my face.” He pulled himself from her hold and staggered towards his bed. He desperately wanted to just fall asleep and deal with burying these feelings in the morning, preferably with a greasy breakfast.</p><p class="p1">It was his favorite post-game night activity with Anya, but now he’d have to find someone else to go with him to the diner around the corner. Or go alone.</p><p class="p1">Both sounded fucking terrible.</p><p class="p1">Anya sat down next to him on the bed and brushed the hair from where it had fallen over his eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Oh Dima,” and she didn’t need to sound so heartbreakingly sweet about it. Honestly, it would be easier if he could hate her.</p><p class="p1">“Dima, look at me, please.” He groaned and looked up at her smile and pink cheeks, likely flushed from the alcohol. It wasn’t fair, how much he wanted her, only for her to want someone else.</p><p class="p1">“Dima,” She started, but then paused as if she needed to collect her thoughts. Perhaps she was trying to figure out how to let him down gently. “Dima, there’s nothing between Gleb and I.”</p><p class="p1">“What.”</p><p class="p1">“Marfa thought if Gleb got a little flirty with me tonight, you’d get all jealous caveman and finally tell me you liked me.” Her hand that had been running through his hair now rested against his jaw and damnit, Dmitry wished his brain wasn’t so fuzzy. He made to sit up, but Anya lightly pushed him back into bed.</p><p class="p1">“You’re drunk, Dima. If you sit up too fast, you’ll likely make yourself sick.”</p><p class="p1">His hands covered his face as he tried to process what she’d said. That did sound like something Marfa would do… And Gleb loved any opportunity to ruin Dmitry’s day…</p><p class="p1">But wait…</p><p class="p1">“So you don’t have feelings for Gleb?”</p><p class="p1">“No, Dima, I don’t. We’d thought it’d be obvious, but I guess Marfa was wrong.”</p><p class="p1">“She was.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh?”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t ‘like’ you.” She deflated a bit before he uttered the words he’d been keeping in for far too long. “I fucking love you, Nastya. So much. I can’t think straight most days.”</p><p class="p1">“You love me?”</p><p class="p1">“I do. Now come here and cuddle with me because the room is starting to spin.”</p><p class="p1">She let a giggle again, but this time he felt it against his collarbone and <em>oh</em>, was that so much better than anything he’d ever dreamed of.</p><p class="p1">“You’re sure you’re not just drunk off your ass, Dima?” She was teasing him, but he could hear the insecurity even through the fog in his brain at the moment.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, I’m definitely drunk off my ass. But I still know that I love you and I promise to tell you again in the morning after I’ve showered and brushed my teeth. Then we’ll go get breakfast and I’ll tell you again there.”</p><p class="p1">“Hmmm that sounds nice.” She burrowed further into him and he pulled a blanket up over them. “But I’ll probably need to shower before I tell you I love you, too, so in the effort of saving time I think we should just make it a joint effort.”</p><p class="p1">All Dmitry could do was groan and wrap her up tighter in his arms.</p><p class="p1">Fuck. He loved her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>💛💛💛</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>